Hon-Qing War
"We will not stop fighting until every Honic bastard is driven behind our walls in fear!" '-Che Xiuyan' "These men are fools. They do not fear what kills them nearly every encounter. Let their confidence crush them; soon enough their gold and women will be ours." '-Ellak the Violent' =Introduction= This is a war so great that it shook the eastern world hard. The effects of it played heavily on the advancement of not only Hon and Qing but the near-by Tjik, Sun'li, Khedom, Kur, and to a minor level Johon. Belligerents The belligerants and sides go in phases. Phase 1 Phase one begins with Hon's initial invasion up until the begining of the second year. Honic Horde: Hon, Khedom Qingese Imperial Arms: Qing Third Party Belligerents: Sun'li Affected Neutrals: Kur, Johon, Tjik Phase 2 This phase begins on the winter of the second year of fighting after the Hons have made a large push. It ends with the third phase at the fourth year. Honic Horde: Hon, Khedom Qingese Imperial Arms: Qing Third Party Belligerents: Sun'li, Kur rebelled against Qingese vassalage. Affected Neutrals: Johon, Tjik Phase 3 Phase 3 continues on until year nine. Honic Horde: Hon, Khedom, Tjik a few tribes joined in due to holy-war. Qingese Imperial Arms: Qing, Kur joined on terms of freedom and bribery. Third Party Belligerents: Sun'li Affected Neutrals: Johon Phase 4 From the ninth year into the war until the end at the eleventh year. Honic Horde: Hon (surrendered on year 11) Qingese Imperial Arms: Qing, Kur Third Party Belligerents: Sun'li Affected Neutrals: Johon Defeated: Khedom on year 9, Tjik on year 10 The causes Each side will tell their side of the war. Each side has created stories and reasons as to why this was had happened and how it ended. Heroes spring up on all sides. Villians on both. It is said that no event has shaped the fear east of Hazul more than the Hon-Qing wars. It not only advanced technology, but culture as well. =Battles= Battle of Ghan'yu Bridge Battle at the wall of Qing Don Shei's Rebellion Siege of Kang'tzu Tjik aid, and the battle of Tibhatt Honic March Battle of Shun'Xi and the Decline The sky was clear of clouds. The vast plains were empty as far as the Hons could see. No better conditions to ride then these. Behind the lines of men were the many uncovered wagons filled with women, gold, children, weapons, food, and items of luxury. These men rode on as they would at a speedier pace than normal, and having just crossed the river their guard was down. Who was to suspect an ambush after a river and not before it? Things began to slow down when two hills came in pass of the Hons. "Halt brothers. There is no reason to gallop the whole way there. Come. Let us walk here. These are uneven fields, let us march carefully so that the wagons do not tip." spoke Ellak. He scanned the area over briefly with his bow in hand. When no one was seen he waved the men on to follow single-file in the narrow pass. The wagons were all lined up and the end of the passage was ahead. It was then a sudden wall of arrows shot true and pure at the riders. The men fell like deer. If it wasn't a shot to their own body then their horse would be taken down and crush the men under the weight of such a beast or a wagon would smash his bones. The total hell did not reach the front lines until it was too late. "To hell with the cargo! Double time! Circle the wagons!" Ellak yelled. Instantly the wagons took off. As one could imagine cargo and goods flew wildly and carelessly out the back of the carts, often it'd break the wheels of the wagons behind them causing the horses' gallop to be cutshort and necks would snap or the horses stop immediatly and riders would be trampled and thrown to their deaths. The plan worked perfect. Only enough wagons were out in the open fields beyond the hills to form a little more than a half-circle. The archers would bend their time keeping the horse archers busy. Arrows would exchange blood and both sides would take terrible casulties in a trench-style barrage of arrows. The Hons, being superior archers and supported behind wagons, took less casulties it seemed. By this point the men did not care about their rear. It was then they fell into the clutches of the ever-thinking Qingese. Che Xiuyan ordered his best men armed with horse cutting Pudao-blades to take the rear. The arrows shot back and forth mindlessly. In the bloody chaos of the hell came men armed with the fierce polearms. Horses would be cut up. The arrows shot back and forth mindlessly. Men fell to their deaths from the rear and even the son of Ellak fell there. The arrows shot back and forth mindlessly. Chaos was everywhere and hell was in sight. The arrows shot back and forth mindlessly. After the death of Ellak's son the lines turned about. There they witnessed themselves trapped in their own wagons. The Qingese held the flanks. One-by-one the horses were cut down. Those lucky enough to escape could only run and hope not to be show down. Ellak himself broke through his wagon's walls and lead the migration of men out. It did not matter. Too many fell already. With full flight the Hons could only weep at such a bitter defeat. Cao Shei's march on Khedom Push of Hu'wei =Aftermath= Treaty of Shun'Xi Category: De'tetoom